greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Friendly Fire
is the fourteenth episode of the second season and the 24th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary When Station 19 gets called to a structure fire at a coffee processing plant, the team risks their lives to save Station 42's captain. Meanwhile, Ripley and Vic consider a shocking option to save their relationship. Andy gets some surprising news about some of her fellow crew members, and Pruitt takes on a new position. Full Summary A ticking clock. Coffee. A chaotic scene with Andy rushing several firefighters away, eventually blown off her feet by a gigantic blast of fire. Five hours earlier Andy and Sullivan are working out together. He has her do ten more pushups. She thinks he needs more friends. Since she gets to pick what they're doing next, she tells him he's joining her to inspect hydrants. In their diner, Vic and Ripley are going over their options. Neither of them can move to another department since long distance won't work. He suggests stepping down, but she won't allow it. They are risking disciplinary action, suspension or even termination. He can think of one other crazy option: marriage. It's a loophole. She agrees it's crazy. They'll keep looking for other solutions. Travis forbids Maya from drinking the coffee he brew for Ben. He points out Ben's sitting at the table. Maya hadn't noticed him. He's thinking about an in-field procedure Travis quizzed him about 5 minutes ago. Ben finally comes up with an answer, but it's wrong. His suggested approach is for the hospital but since there are no X-rays in the field, he can't treat for CHF in the field. Ben needs Dean, his actual study buddy. Dean is out on another date. The waitress recognizes him from all his other dates. Nikki arrives late just as he suspects he was stood up. She introduces herself. She wants to make this quick. She hates blind dates set up by her father, so they can rush through and just tell their parents it didn't work out. He agrees. Andy runs into Jack. She knows he saw her father this morning and she guesses Pruitt suckered him into helping him move heavy boxes around. Jack admits to it. Andy is happy they can talk and laugh as friends. There was a time she wasn't sure that would happen. Nikki is telling Dean how her father ruined her prom. Dean thinks he must be proud of her now, as she's a lawyer. Nikki says she has a law degree but she gave that up to be a graphic designer, which her parents hate. Dean knows the feeling. Nikki wanted to be a firefighter as a kid, but she's not a fan of running into buildings. She is flooded with texts from an impossible client and goes up to leave. Just as Dean wants to suggest another date, Nikki thanks him for making this painless and wishes him good luck with future dates. Robert and Andy are checking hydrants. 49 more to go. Andy says most of her friends are firefighters, like Maya, with whom she can talk about anything. Robert says he had that with Ripley until they had a falling out. They are rebuilding now. She's going on about it because she thinks it's not good to be alone all the time. They then spot smoke a few blocks away. They check with dispatch, but there's no report yet. They pull up at the rear end of the building. They grab their gear for a 360° sweep. Robert asks for backup. Station 42 is on the way. Since they're there with a pickup, they don't have hoses at their disposal, so they'll have to wait for 42 to get there. An employee from the coffee processing plant comes running out. There are still people inside. Robert and Andy realize they can't wait. They have entered the building. There are bags of beans everywhere, which are highly flammable. They hear calls for help and find a woman sitting by another employee. Andy helps her to get up while Robert puts out a small fire. Station 42 then arrives to tag them out. They take out the employees. Robert and Andy are met by Ted Conlin, the Captain of 42, outside. There's some friendly competition between him and Andy originating from a softball game amongst colleagues. Robert warns the man that the beans can combust if it gets too hot. Ted knows Robert always brings his A game and wonders why he's never played with them. Andy says he's not the group activity kind of person. A cousin of Ted's worked under Robert in Montana and he's heard some good stories. He invites Robert to the game. Andy offers to stick around for assist, but Ted says this is their call. He's looking forward to the next game. As they put their gear and extinguishers back on their pickup truck, Andy says Ted would be a good friend for Robert. He, too, likes rules. Travis is brewing more coffee. Victoria tells him Ripley proposed, causing him to spill hot water over his hand. Even though they're not there yet, things are going good and it's a way so that they don't have to be secret anymore. Vic says it's just a piece of paper, but Travis thinks it's more. Vic says there is no perfect solution and this is very practical. Travis can't believe she's actually considering a toilet paper proposal. Marriages should be out of love. She tells him to stay out of her head. Dean is quizzing Ben while he's loading tanks into the engine. Dean asks what happens if you're ghosted. He tells him about his hit-and-run coffee date with Nikki. He won't give his mother the satisfaction. Ben again comes up with the wrong diagnosis. He either thinks like a surgeon or an EMT. Andy and Robert run into Lucas at reception. Andy says Robert was about to call him and leaves them to talk. She walks with Jack. She's in a good mood. She's on a roll as the friendship guru. Lucas and Robert talk in Robert's office. Lucas heard about the coffee plant fire. Lucas asks him about the rank difference in firefighter marriages. Robert says they both know it doesn't matter. He asks if it's about Vic. Lucas says it's just an option. Robert says they can discuss it over beers. Jack pulls Maya into a supply room. Since Andy's so happy about them being friends, he thinks they should tell her today. Maya agrees. She deserves the truth. If they are coming clean, this might be their last chance to secretly steal away. They can't let that pass by. They start to make out and Andy catches them in the act. She asks if this has happened before. They confirm it did. She asks how long. Maya replies since the train outbreak, meaning it's been going on for weeks. Maya says they were going to tell her, but Andy slams the door shut. Andy goes to Robert's office and tells him to disregard everything she said about friendship. Turns out she doesn't know her friends at all. Her best friend has been jumping her ex since they were quarantined. Robert didn't know Jack was her ex. The claxon goes off for a structure fire. It's the coffee plant. As the crew gets ready, Robert says the conditions must have escalated if they're being called for assistance. The incident commander needs them for rapid intervention. Ripley's already on-site to coordinate. En route, Vic tells Travis he ruined her solution. He thinks he just made her think things through. No to marriage. Travis repeats marriage isn't practical. As he goes on about how amazing it is, she asks to stick to work talk for the rest of the shift. They arrive at the busy scene. Ted welcomes them back. He warns Robert to keep a close eye on his team since they've already had a few close calls. Robert assigns Andy to assist Maya in hooking up the hose to the hydrant. As they're working the hose, Andy is surprised to see her father on the scene. He took a job as a private EMT. He and his colleague Todd have already treated two second-degree burns. Andy says apparently people don't tell her things anymore. Maya wants to explain, but Andy says no talking. Andy says she spent all morning talking about how unbreakable their friendship is. Maya is the person she'd normally talk to. Through the intercom, a firefighter inside asks for more hoses since they might be looking at a flashover. Andy says with all those bags of combustible grounds, a flashover may cause the entire building to go up. They rush to the building and yell at everyone to get back. Andy grabs a hose, but she's too late. Fireballs blast through the windows, knocking her over. Ripley calls in the explosion. He initiates Mayday protocol. He needs more companies. Station 19 is the Rapid Intervention Team. As soon as they've evacuated all firefighters inside, they'll start a defensive attack. Sullivan gathers the team. Reportedly, 10 members of Station 42 are inside. There are no easy points of reference, Andy adds. They'll move in two teams. They'll use the hose lines to find the firefighters and possibly also PASS devices. Andy and Robert find Cook stuck under some bags. They start dragging him out. Maya and Ben take over so Andy and Robert can look for more people. While moving to the exit, a nearby bag explodes. Ben warns the others that some grounds have reached their auto-ignition temperature, meaning they can explode at any moment. Pruitt and Todd are treating a burn. Pruitt slows down a bit to listen to Ben. Todd asks "Pops" if he needs to rest for a minute. Pruitt's listening to updates so he knows what they're dealing with. Todd's old man has bad knees, too, so he stresses that Pruitt can sit this one out. Ryan tells Todd to try again. He's talking to Captain Pruitt Herrera, who's smarter, better, and a faster driver than Todd can ever hope to be. He should show some respect. Andy has overheard Ryan talking. Ben assists Dean in treating Cook, who they find was burned under his turnouts. The skin is thickening, preventing his lungs from fully expanding. Medic One arrives as Ben says this guy needs an escharotomy. Dean calls over the people from Medic One. Shireen says they're doing the escharotomy right here. They don't need to sedate him since he's out already. She asks for a scalpel and makes the cut. Jack and Ted have found two more men inside. Travis, Sullivan and Vic help to get them out. By now, they found everyone except Henderson. Conlin does another sweep to find. Vic warns him the structure isn't sound as she follows him. Exploding bags and falling debris separate the two of them. Outside, Vic tells Ripley that Conlin is looking for Henderson. Sullivan tells her that Henderson was moved to Rainer First 10 minutes ago. Sullivan and Ripley report this to Conlin, who's now stuck under a beam and bags. He thinks his leg is broken. Since the building's losing all structural integrity, he forbids anyone from coming in. Ripley decides to go in since he outranks Conlin and can therefor ignore his command. He needs Sullivan to be his eyes on the blueprint over the radio. While he gears up, he asks Victoria to describe his last location. Southern corner, she says. He promises he's coming back and heads in. As Sullivan's guiding Ripley through the building, Jack and Travis reassure a worried Victoria that he'll make it out. Sullivan admits he's stuck and calls over Herrera. He needs an incident commander who knows the ropes here. Pruitt swiftly takes over. Inside, Lucas finally finds Conlin, but he's knocked unconscious by an exploding bag. The firefighters outside can't reach Ripley. Moments later, Ripley reports back that they're coming out. Vic lets out a sigh of relief. She stands there staring while her colleagues rush gurneys towards the men as they come out of the building. Lucas is coughing. He nods at Vic to say he's fine. Ripley tells Conlin his men are being taken care of. Ted wants to make it up to him. Robert says he can join them for beers. Ted says first round's on him. Andy's happy that he's made a friend. Andy says she and team want to pull a double shift since a lot of firefighters are down right now. Robert grants permission. He's sure they can handle it, but he thinks Lucas should take a break. It's been a while since he's been on the front line. He also thinks Vic could use a break. Ryan checks in with Andy. She saw what he did for her father and thanks him. Pruitt didn't need him to do that. Andy says they need to talk about the job. Pruitt wasn't about to stop being useful. Pruitt and Todd take off. Lucas refuses an oxygen mask. Vic comes up and says he could have died. They are risk-taking weirdos. Getting married for practical reasons is not them. She doesn't want toilet paper or hearts and rainbows. She's all in with him. She wants a real thing with respect and love when she gets married. This might be the adrenalin talking, but she asks him to marry her for real. She tells him to take a minute. He suggests they meet at their place in the morning. She agrees to that. She walks off. Travis asks what that was about. She says she proposed. She tells him to stop rubbing his rainbows off on her. The next morning, Ben is still talking about Shireen's actions on the scene. He got the answer right when it counted. Dean's still debating if he should call Nikki. Ben thinks he shouldn't overthink it. Jack says things get complicated on their own. Dean decides to call her. Vic arrives at the diner. Ripley isn't there yet. She looks at the clock. It's 8:10 AM. Andy and Maya talk on the catwalk. Maya says she and Jack started as nothing. Back then, she thought she and Andy would end up laughing about it. She doesn't know how they became a thing. Jack's not what she expected underneath. He doesn't trust easy but he trusts her. Maya asks if Andy still likes him. Andy says no. She's not jealous or mad, but she hates they didn't tell her. She feels humiliated. Maya says she's sorry. Andy tells her to do better. They are better than this. Andy admits she's mad after all. Robert comes up. He, Andy, and Ben are set for an aid car call. The rest of the crew needs to go back to the coffee plant for overhaul. Vic's stirring in her coffee as she waits. Lucas is wheezing in a flower shop. Levi Schmitt asks him if he's okay. He asks Levi for an opinion. Which flowers say you want to spend your life with someone? He's not sure roses are enough. Levi says he's been trying to decide the same thing. He's buying flowers to console a doctor who killed someone. Lucas forgot his wallet, but Levi offers to pay. It's a special day. He hopes it goes great. Lucas leaves with the flowers. Vic has been waiting for more than an hour now. She leaves money on the table and walks out. She joins the others in the plant. She tells Travis Ripley didn't show. She really needs to work now. Levi exits the flower shop with his bouquet and finds Lucas lying on the sidewalk. He yells to call 911. Cast S192x14AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x14BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x14RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S192x14JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x14VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x14RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x14TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x14DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x14MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x14PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x14LucasRipley.png|Lucas Ripley S192x14TedConlin.png|Ted Conlin S192x14Nicole.png|Nicole S192x14LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt S192x14ShireenVarma.png|Shireen Varma S192x14ToddYoungblood.png|Todd Youngblood S192x14LieutenantCook.png|Lieutenant Cook S192x14Employee1.png|Employee #1 S192x14Employee2.png|Employee #2 S192x14Waitress.png|Waitress Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley *Dohn Norwood as Captain Ted Conlin *Chelsea Harris as Nicole *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt *Karishma Ahluwalia as Shireen Varma Co-Starring *Dylan Rourke as EMT Todd *Boone Platt as Firefighter Cook *Chris Wu as Employee #1 *Michele Lainevool as Employee #2 *Julie Ouellette as Waitress Rescues Coffee Processing Plant Fire Andy and Sullivan were out when they noticed uncontrolled smoke coming out of a building, a coffee processing plant. They called it in and responded to the fire. They wanted to wait for help, but when an employee came out and said there were others trapped inside, they decided they couldn't wait and prepared to go in. Inside the building, they noted the presence of large amounts of coffee beans, which are highly flammable when they get warm. They then found two employees, one of whom was calling out for help because her co-worker had collapsed while they were evacuating out the back. They got them both on their feet just as station 42 arrived at the call and tapped Sullivan and Andy out to take over. However, as 42 was unable to contain the fire, they were called back out to help. They arrived to find that things had gotten more complicated. The building was evacuated, but the fire was still raging. When they heard a firefighter inside call out that there was a possible flashover, they advised everyone to get back, knowing the flashover would ruin the whole building because of the coffee beans inside. They called for even more assistance and prepared to go in after the ten firefighters still inside the building. They used hose lines to try to trace where the other firefighters might be. Once inside, they heard a PASS device and found Lieutenant Cook. While dragging him out, they noted that the coffee beings were starting to auto-ignite, creating additional hazard. Outside, they worked on Cook, but Medic One arrived and quickly took over. Inside, they found more firefighters and evacuated them. They were looking for the last firefighter, Henderson, and Conlin refused to exit, even when Vic suggested leaving. Vic went outside and told them, but learned that Henderson had already been taken to the hospital. They radioed inside to Conlin, who said he was trapped under a fallen beam. He ordered that no one else should come in because the structure wasn't sound anymore. Ripley decided to supersede his command and go in after him, but refused to let anyone else go with him. Sullivan guided Ripley through the building and handed command of the incident off to Pruitt, saying he needed someone with experience so he could focus on Ripley. Inside, Ripley was hit by some coffee beans and collapsed near a leak. However, he then radioed out that he'd found Conlin and they were on their way out. Once they were out, Conlin was sent to the hospital. Station 19 went back to the site later in the shift to help with overhaul. Music "Crying Wolf" - Caleb Hawley "Still I Rise" - Hannah Miller "No Matter What" - Jordan Critz Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 4.81 million viewers. *The long shot of Levi running up to Ripley was shot using a body double as Jake Borelli had to film for Grey's Anatomy that morning and therefore was unavailable. Gallery Episode Stills S192x14-1.jpg S192x14-2.jpg S192x14-3.jpg S192x14-4.jpg S192x14-5.jpg S192x14-6.jpg S192x14-7.jpg S192x14-8.jpg S192x14-9.jpg S192x14-10.jpg S192x14-11.jpg S192x14-12.jpg S192x14-13.jpg S192x14-14.jpg S192x14-15.jpg S192x14-16.jpg S192x14-17.jpg S192x14-18.jpg S192x14-19.jpg S192x14-20.jpg S192x14-21.jpg Behind the Scenes S192x14BTS1.jpg S192x14BTS2.jpg S192x14BTS3.jpg S192x14BTS4.jpg S192x14BTS5.jpg S192x14BTS6.jpg S192x14BTS7.jpg S192x14BTS8.jpg S192x14BTS9.jpg S192x14BTS10.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes